


regular

by ohyodubs



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohyodubs/pseuds/ohyodubs
Summary: this is inspired by vivi's heart-warming words about special occasions with the members on kcontact.orwhere vivi appreciates the little things because she found people who did just that.
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 48





	regular

**Author's Note:**

> i've wrote this not too long ago and forgot to post it here. follow me on twitter @wannieaegyo hehe.

"unnie! unnie!"

vivi opened her eyes to see who was calling her. there goes her precious sleep. she saw that it was yeojin shaking her.

"what is it?" 

"i kinda need some help in the kitchen hehe"

vivi wondered what the young one was up to. she decided that it was better to just comply before the kid ends up burning down the dorm.

"alright, alright i'm getting up"

yeojin gave her a wide smile. she couldn't help but return her with a smile of her own. the girl is a handful sometimes but she doesn't really mind. don't tell anyone that.

"i was just trying to make some seaweed soup"

"for what yeojinie?"

vivi knew that certain dishes like this were usually made when it was somebody's birthday or for other special occassions. if she was correct, none of her members were celebrating their birthday today.

"i wanted to practice. haseul unnie's birthday is coming up and i wanted to make her something."

that was actually sweet. the young one wanted to try cooking for her unnie. maybe leaving the bed wasn't that bad at all. 

"okay then listen carefully to what i say and observe what i do, you got it?"

"yes unnie!"

yeojin's enthusiasm made vivi laugh. maybe it also made her heart swell.

~

"unnie! unnie!"

vivi was just reading a book in the living room. she looked up and saw chaewon with a few art materials. now what was this little one up to?

"what is it?"

chaewon looked at her shyly.

"uhm- i… i wanted to make hyejoo something since it will be our first month of officially being together."

vivi and the other girls were witnesses to the relationship of hyejoo and chaewon. it was frustrating to see them do nothing while they were blushing and flustered everytime they were near each other. it was cute tho. but nobody has to know she thought that.

"do you have anything particular in mind chaewonie?"

"i do! i wanted to make her a letter." 

that was pretty cute too. jiwoo and heejin would swoon if they knew about this.

"okay then kid, come here and put your things on the table."

chaewon smiled at her unnie. the blonde was glad she was willing to help her.

"i want to make it with things she loves."

vivi saw the girl taking out pins and stickers with wolves, game controllers and watermelons on them. she even took out pictures of hyejoo's dog and some candid shots of the tall girl. this was getting too cute. it was actually disgustingly so.

it did make her smile when she saw a very flustered hyejoo holding a large kirby in front of chaewon who's holding the letter she helped her make on the very next day. 

~

"unnie! unnie!"

vivi heard a voice call her. she was chopping up some veggies to store in the fridge. those would be very helpful when she cooks. she saw yerim sitting on one of the dining chairs.

"what is it?"

"nothing unnie just wondering why you're chopping up some stuff when we're going out to eat later?"

the eldest couldn't remember anyone telling her about them eating out. if she knew then she wouldn't have been meal prepping.

"i didn't know that."

the young girl was surprised. she told her jinsol unnie and jungeun unnie to tell the others. they were going out to celebrate her graduation since they didn't get to do it last week.

"i told the unnies to tell you. they may have forgotten. we're gonna celebrate my graduation."

vivi remembered yerim's graduation that happened last week. the young one had a wide smile like she usually does but it was different 'cause she was then able to let some of her worries off of her shoulders. vivi was proud of what the girl achieved.

"okay then. i'll just put these in the fridge after i'm done."

she was putting the vegetables in containers when she heard the younger girl speak again.

"thank you unnie"

vivi was surprised with the words she heard.

"for what yerimie?"

"for taking care of us."

yerim said it with her signature infectious smile. that put a smile on vivi's face too.

"i better go get dressed unnie and you should too."

the young one went out of the kitchen. vivi stood there for a while. it was nice to feel appreciated by her members. 

~

it was moments like this she loved. when she was in hong kong, she never gave attention to the little things. her birthdays were just a day to eat more delicious food. her anniversaries with her former partners were just another day in their relationship. her graduation was just the day she passed school. it wasn't that she didn't think of them as important but to her back then they were just regular days.

now it was different. being with her members was different. they valued these little things. it was special to them. that made it special to her too. it felt nice to have people give importance to even the simplest things in life. it was great.

looking at the girls now with sooyoung trying to guide the young ones after seeing them so tired. seeing hyunjin assist her unnie trying to guide even her own unnies.

"what's on your mind?"

haseul was walking back with her. they were behind everyone else making sure they were walking properly. 

"nothing really."

"you sure about that?"

vivi figured that it was a good time to open up. she didn't do it often but with haseul it felt natural. it's like the girl could sense when something was wrong with her. she may have been the eldest that's taking care of everyone else but haseul was there with her. she was taking care of vivi too.

"i never understood these small occasions. back home, days like this were just like regular ones. my birthday would just be a reason for my mom to cook a lot more food. anniversaries with exes were just normal dates. even my graduation, i never went out to celebrate it."

haseul felt sad that this was how vivi spent these occasions. vivi continued speaking.

"i know it sounds kinda bad, maybe it was, but it was like that for me. i didn't mind, i didn't long for more. i guess i just wasn't the type of person to like those things. but now i'm here. i met you guys. these little things started to become important. we even celebrate 12 birthdays a year. i started to appreciate these moments more. like right now. us going home after being too tired eating out and singing our hearts out at karaoke. i've never felt this fulfilled and happy."

vivi was happy she was able to get the words of her chest. she looked at the other girl. haseul had this beautiful smile on her face. again, this was one of those moments the older has come to love.

"that's nice to hear unnie. i'm happy that you're happy with us. i hope you know how much we appreciate you."

"i do. i know. it just scares me that there may come a time where it's not like this anymore. everything will just be regular like back then."

vivi felt a hand hold hers. she looked down and saw haseul connecting their hands. she felt a blush reach her cheeks.

"don't get scared. live in it, yolo! i guess that's what yeojin would say. appreciate these moments and just go with the flow i guess. i know it'll be scary at times but we won't fade away. i won't fade away. i'll just be right here with you."

the older girl looked at their hands again and intertwined their fingers. not missing the red painting the other's cheeks.

"i guess it's not so scary now with your yolo assurance."

that made both of them laugh.

vivi looked at their members in front of them and back at the girl right next to her. she wouldn't mind making more memories like this. she promises to herself that she'll appreciate them more 'cause she was with the people she loved. 

-


End file.
